


Хороший день

by WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Стиву иногда казалось, что там, за толщей молчания, в которой оказался Баки, до сих пор идет бой, и его сержант сражается без отдыха.





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: АУ по отношению к финалу фильма "Капитан Америка: первый мститель".

Ему снился холод, ледяная толща над головой. Он пытался что-то через нее разглядеть, но лед был слишком толстым, и когда Стив заорал, он уже понимал, что никто не услышит его криков. И все-таки кричал, так, что лед над головой пошел мелкими трещинками. И, кажется, его услышали, потому что где-то далеко заиграл бравурный марш. 

Стив проснулся уже полуодетым, готовым вскочить и идти на построение. Вернее, сперва — идти будить свою банду, пока они построение не проспали. Но, встав босыми ногами на нагретые доски пола, Стив понял, что марш передают по радио. Опять вечером не выключил, испугавшись тишины в квартире. 

Яркое июльское солнце пробивало острыми лучами щели в занавесях. Стив перевел взгляд на Баки. Тот лежал в той же позе, в которой и засыпал: на боку, подтянув колени к животу. Он и в палатке так спал. Иногда еще пытался закрыть уши руками, будто спасаясь от шума канонады — даже когда все замолкало. 

Стив вздохнул, не дал прорваться в сознание преступной мысли — на войне было лучше — сполз с постели и отправился готовить кофе.

Новая кофеварка празднично сверкала боками. Стив варил кофе, бездумно мурлыкая вслед за радио, потом обмакнул хлеб в молоко и яйцо и шлепнул на сковородку. 

Не то чтобы он на самом деле оттягивал момент, когда нужно будет идти будить Баки. 

Когда все было готово, он вернулся в спальню, раздвинул шторы, позволив солнцу ворваться внутрь. 

— Баки, подъем. 

Иногда Стив не знал, что пугает его больше — то, как безошибочно Баки открывает глаза в ответ на команду, или то, с какой уверенностью он сам ее произносит. 

Баки, по своей привычке, сел в кровати и так застыл, глядя мимо Стива. 

— У нас сегодня большой день. Сейчас позавтракаем, оденемся и поедем на Лонг-Айленд. 

Прежний Баки обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь вроде: «Не слышу в твоем голосе энтузиазма, Роджерс». Или: «Опять нарядишься американской обезьянкой?».

Прежний Баки поздравил бы его с днем рождения. 

Сам Стив не чувствовал, что стал на год старше. Как сказал ему один из докторов, «не любить дни рождения вы начнете через полвека, не раньше». 

Врал. Впрочем, Стив и не верил по-настоящему ни одному из врачей, кроме Эрскина.

— Вставай, Бак. Вставай и умывайся, хорошо?

Может быть, сегодня у них — хороший день. Потому что Бак помедлил только несколько мгновений, а потом выбрался из постели и направился в сторону ванной. И на кухню пришел с умытым лицом и мокрыми волосами — и забрызганной майкой, но это не смертельно. Бритву Стив ему, конечно, не доверил бы. Но Баки и обрастал медленно. 

В кухне он немного постоял у стула, но хватило осторожно надавить ему на плечо, чтоб Баки сел. И послушно начал есть, когда Стив сунул ему в руку гренку. 

— Доел? Молодец. Теперь кофе. 

Нельзя думать, будто Баки знает, какой сегодня день, и пытается как-то облегчить его для Стива. Доктор говорил, что не стоит обольщаться. Но и полностью оставлять надежду тоже не следует.

— То, что он выжил после падения, не погиб от потери крови и болевого шока — уже настоящее чудо, капитан Роджерс. Что же касается всего остального... Человеческий мозг — орган, очень мало изученный. Он может прожить таким остаток жизни. А может и прийти в себя. Полностью отметать такую возможность нельзя. 

Когда Баки закончил завтракать, он опустил руку и замер неподвижно, как механическая игрушка в ожидании, чтоб ее снова завели. Снова уставился в пустоту напряженным взглядом. Знать бы только, что он видит. Во что вглядывается. Стиву иногда казалось, что там, за толщей молчания, в которой оказался Баки, до сих пор идет бой, и его сержант сражается без отдыха. 

Парадные мундиры Стив еще накануне принес из химчистки. Сам пришил разболтавшуюся пуговицу на рубашке, погладил галстуки. Когда-то ему представлялось — смутно, — что таким должна заниматься жена. Но с тех пор, как умерла мама, он справлялся с такими вещами сам. И Баки, когда переехал от родителей, тоже приучился — хотя миссис Барнс по-прежнему штопала ему локти пиджаков и зашивала сорочки. 

Стив мельком улыбнулся, подумав, что единственная женщина, о которой он когда-то думал, как о возможной невесте, вряд ли часто пришивает пуговицы.

В последний раз они с Пегги виделись... а ведь уже давно. Стив отвел ее в маленький спокойный бар, где можно было поговорить без вечного раздражающего пиликанья джаза. 

— Ничего у нас не получится, Стив, — сказала она.

Стив не знал, что ответить. В последнее время они не часто встречались. У Пегги была новая должность в СНР, у Стива... он и сам не понимал. Что-то вроде временной увольнительной. Он тоже состоял в СНР, его вызывали время от времени в штаб, но все чаще снова использовали, как цирковую обезьянку — возили на встречи с выздоравливающими солдатами, на церемонии награждения, на прием к президенту. Стив послушно произносил речи, но настоящей работы для него не находилось. Коммандос понемногу разбрелись, в СНР остался только Гейб. Дернье и Дум-Дум вернулись в Европу. Стива сначала хотели отправить туда же — в американскую часть Берлина, но передумали. Как подозревал Стив — после Хиросимы и Нагасаки, когда он заявил газетам, что можно было обойтись без бомбардировок. Но он не поехал бы все равно, не смог бы оставить Баки. Теперь его уже никуда не отправляли - сидите, мол, капитан Роджерс, у нас в стране мир. 

В прежние времена он бы, наверное, возмущался, пробивался к высшим чинам, требовал миссий. Но он отвык ходить на задания в одиночку и был тайно благодарен за передышку.

Он забрал Баки к себе, когда того выпустили из госпиталя. Миссис Барнс слегла, увидев, что стало с ее сыном. Ее едва не отправили в лечебницу. Обошлось, но Джорджу, только что отправившему старшую дочь в колледж, не по силам было бы ухаживать одновременно за женой и сыном.

По крайней мере, так Стив все объяснял — когда нужно было объяснять словами. На самом же деле Баки просто оставался с ним, как и должен был — в одной на двоих каморке, потом — в одной на двоих палатке, в одной на двоих битве. Теперь вот — в новой квартире, светлой, просторной, без вечных сквозняков и с центральным отоплением. С двумя отдельными спальнями и большой гостиной. И все равно приглашать кого-то... не то чтобы он стеснялся — но этот было, как привести чужака в укрепленный лагерь.

Когда он впервые понял, что думает о Пегги, как о чужой, ему стало не по себе.

В тот вечер она выглядела безупречно, как всегда, в длинном светлом платье, с яркими губами и блестящими глазами. И смотрела на Стива с беспощадным сочувствием. 

— Ничего не выйдет.

Он развел руками.

— Пег, я пытаюсь. Просто Баки...

— Просто Баки.

— Я не могу его оставить. Он же не бросал меня, когда я болел.

— Да, — кивнула Пегги. — Ты рассказывал. 

К счастью, она больше не заводила речь о лечебнице. Наверное, в прошлый раз он отреагировал слишком резко. Только проговорила с сожалением:

— Ты потратишь на него всего себя. От тебя и так мало что осталось. 

— Ему лучше с каждым днем. 

— Надежда тоже вредит. На тебе лица нет, Стив. Барнс не хотел бы для тебя такого.

— Не надо говорить о нем, как о мертвом. 

— Может, и лучше было...

— Не смей, — отчеканил Стив. — Это не ты. Та Пегги, которую я знаю, никогда бы такого не подумала. 

Он ожидал, что она огрызнется. Мол, «настоящую Пегги ты не знаешь». И была бы права — теперь Стив, вспоминая их историю, поражался, как мало на самом деле они общались. Впрочем, это война. Хватает нескольких встреч, чтобы начать строить планы. 

Но Пегги устало вздохнула, уронила голову на руки.

— Прости меня, Стив. Я просто разнервничалась. Конечно, я тоже верю в улучшение. И вот что. — Она помолчала. — Говард у себя в лаборатории разрабатывает кое-что. Я не слишком хорошо в этом разбираюсь, но это связано со стимуляцией коры головного мозга. Должно помогать нашим раненым солдатам. Конечно, это все только на стадии эксперимента, но ты же знаешь Говарда. Он уже носится с этой задумкой, как с писаной торбой, пытается получить финансирование от государства. 

— То есть. — Стив невольно подался вперед. — Я должен продаться Говарду в рабство...

— Ты же его знаешь, — повторила Пегги. 

Стив знал. Но если есть средство, и ради этого средства снова придется облачиться в обезьяний костюм и устраивать Говарду рекламу — так тому и быть. 

— А мы... — Пегги сделала неопределенно-потерянный жест.

— Подожди, — без убеждения попросил Стив. — То, что с Баки — это ведь временно. 

Она невесело рассмеялась:

— То, что ты рассказывал мне. Как он сидел с тобой, пока ты болел. Сколько тебе было лет, девять? Это не временно, Стив. 

Наступившая тишина была откровенно неловкой.

— Мы так и не потанцевали, — сказал Стив. Об этом он жалел неожиданно остро. Об остальном — меньше, чем ожидал.

С Говардом они после этого выпили. Тот затащил Стива в бар и долго, в подробностях излагал свою технологию. К этому Стив уже привык — Говард никогда не делал скидку на собеседника. 

— Я думаю о том, что будет при транскраниальной стимуляции мозга. На животных уже пробовал, и это дает хорошие результаты. Воздействуешь на мозг электрическими импульсами — несильными, конечно, я не собираюсь никого сажать на «старого живчика». Таким образом разгоняешь нейроны и улучшаешь когнитивные функции. Тем ребятам, у кого мозг не изжарился до конца, это может помочь. Конечно, вы с Барнсом меня чертовски обяжете, если согласитесь на испытания. 

Ко всему прочему, Говард, кажется, не собирался брать с них денег. Это было соблазнительно — военное довольствие Стива поистощилось после того, как он снял новую квартиру и полтора года таскал Баки по больницам. Дядя Сэм оплачивал своим бойцам далеко не все — а пенсия Баки уходила Ребекке на колледж. 

— Ты вот что, — сказал Говард. — Приводи-ка его в госпиталь СНР, скажем, в среду. Сможешь? Пока ничего особенного, только общий осмотр...

— Мы придем, — кивнул Стив. 

Говард просиял.

И сегодня капитану Роджерсу предстояло делать живую рекламу Старку и его изобретениям.

Это бы ничего — но приходилось тащить с собой и Баки. Сержант Барнс, рискнувший собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить национальный символ Америки и чудом выживший, стал необыкновенно удобной фигурой для рекламы изобретения Говарда. Стив ему верил — но не хотел подставлять Баки под жадные взгляды толпы.

Однако Пегги права — надежда делает с людьми паршивые вещи. 

Стив решил, что у них и вправду хороший день, когда Баки самостоятельно влез в разложенную на кровати форму. Правда, забыл надеть рубашку под китель и запутался в пуговицах — но, в конце концов, никто не идеален. Стив натянул на него рубашку, застегнул китель, поправил на груди «пурпурное сердце». 

— Ну вот. Красавец.

Баки смотрел в одну ему видимую точку сосредоточенным взглядом снайпера.

Если б только Стив мог докричаться до него, сказать, что бой кончился. 

Они вышли в радостное июльское утро, в самое солнце. Баки поднял ладонь, пытаясь защититься от света; на секунду его взгляд стал осмысленным, и на ту же секунду Стиву показалось, что сейчас он проморгается и недоуменно спросит: «Что такое, Роджерс? Где мы?»

Естественно, ничего он не спросил. Пошел за Стивом, двигаясь заторможенно, как лунатик. 

Когда они добрались до станции, Стив пожалел, что отказался от предложения Говарда послать за ними автомобиль. А на мотоцикле он Баки теперь не возил, боялся. 

Баки, впрочем, толпа народу в поезде не смутила — возможно, он вообще ее не заметил. Несколько человек расступились перед ним, увидев пустой рукав. И он был не один такой в поезде. Их в последнее время везде было много — ребят с пустыми рукавами, с протезами, с подзажившими ожогами. Тех, кто смотрел на мир с подозрительностью, которой гражданские не понимали. Тех, кто на прогулке пытался побыстрее пройти мимо деревьев и дергался, услышав звук выхлопной трубы. 

И тех, кого водили под руку матери или медсестры; кто до сих пор сражался в том же невидимом бою, что и Баки.

Если подумать — а Стив всегда именно так и думал, — им с Баки еще повезло. Он не прикован в постели, не ходит под себя, ест нормально, если напомнить. Сегодня даже оделся сам. А то, что не говорит... кому после того, что они видели на войне, вообще захочется разговаривать. 

Правда, если не давать Баки приказа — пролежит весь день в кровати, и тут надо следить, чтобы сходил по нужде. Иначе так и станет терпеть. 

Но если уж Стив во время войны не стеснялся приказывать другу — то и сейчас ему никто не помешает это делать. 

Им удалось найти местечко в углу вагона. Стив загородил Баки собой. Пару раз ему досталось чьим-то локтем в бок, но не со зла. Все тут были в хорошем настроении: женщины в легких платьях, ветераны в парадной форме, студенты, еще ошалевшие от учебы. Некоторые узнавали Стива; девушки усиленно ему улыбались и норовили схватиться за его локоть на очередном повороте. Наверное, его и больше замечали бы — но Стив наотрез отказался надевать красно-синюю форму. К его удивлению, Говард не стал настаивать. Стив глядел на щебечущих, хихикающих девушек с непонятной ностальгией. И вспоминал отчего-то не Пегги, а ту рыженькую, по которой Баки откровенно сох. Как ее звали? Долли? Дот? Может, и она едет в этом поезде, счастливо смеется, повиснув на руке своего моряка или летчика. Или сидит дома и пьет мартини наедине с собственным отражением — а за угол зеркала заткнута похоронка...

Но мы-то выжили, отчаянно подумал Стив и положил Баки руку на плечо.

_Возвращайся домой. Посмотри, как тут хорошо: лето, девушки, праздник. Если б только ты вернулся._

На Лонг-Айленде людской поток вынес их из поезда и перемешал в пестром коктейле отдыхающих. Стив договорился сперва встретиться с мистером Барнсом, а потом уж отправляться к Говарду. Он с трудом лавировал в толпе, крепко ухватив Баки за руку. 

Они не успели еще отойти от платформы, когда звонкий девичий голос позвал:

— Стив! Сти-ив! Сюда, иди сюда!

Эллен, младшая сестра Баки. Мистер Барнс решил подождать их на станции — и слава Богу, иначе неминуемо бы потерялись.

Сперва он обнял Стива, потом осторожно прижал к себе Баки.

— Ну как ты, сынок?

Баки, разумеется, не ответил. Стив смотрел исподволь на его отца, пытаясь понять, куда девался Папаша Барнс, пугающая фигура их с Баки детства. Он бросил пить, когда жена в первый раз попала в больницу — и будто усох, стал незначительным. Виннифред стало плохо, когда она увидела Баки в госпитале. Тогда, едва вернувшись из Англии, тот и правда выглядел страшно. Стив боялся не на шутку, что он так и не встанет с кровати. Но он-то привык к такому Баки после поезда и радовался и ему. А Виннифред, видно, внутренне сравнила того, кто уходил от нее на войну, и то, что вернулось — и у нее не сошлось до такой степени, что следующий месяц она провела в лечебнице. 

Эллен сдержанно обняла брата. Ну хорошо, хоть не шарахается от него больше. 

— А где миссис Барнс?

Джордж махнул рукой:

— Хозяйка опять слегла. Сказала, что слишком стара для такого веселья, лучше полежит, пока голова не пройдет. А Бекка где-то тут, бегает с подружками из колледжа... Внука бы мне так не набегала.

— Да что же, — в сердцах сказал Стив. 

— А ты не суди. Женщины, они не видели того, что ты видел. Они не знают. Хозяйке тяжело на него смотреть. Он же у нее единственный сын. 

— Он выжил, — беспомощно сказал Стив. — Выжил, правая рука на месте. Что еще надо?

— Это мы с тобой понимаем. — Мистер Барнс ухватил сына за плечи и увлек за собой, проталкиваясь через толпу. — Ну ничего. Наготовила она зато на полк солдат. Вот увидишь, какие она нам сэндвичи положила, пальчики оближешь...

Они долго шли к пляжу, потом — едва ли не дольше — искали место, чтобы расположиться для пикника. В воздухе запах жареного мяса смешивался со сладким ароматом сахарной ваты. 

_Первое четвертое июля дома. Мы этого так хотели, Бак._

В прошлом году на праздник они еще были в Лондоне, ожидая отправки домой. За окнами госпиталя накрапывал мелкий серый дождь, солдаты в соседней палате вразнобой затянули «Янки Дудл», а Баки лежал, уставившись в потолок, и ни на что не реагировал. 

Пикник с Барнсами был делом привычным. Когда-то Стив с мамой присоединялись к их шумной семье, и Виннифред всегда выбирала для него сосиски побольше и яблоки порумянее. А после смерти Сары Баки упорно таскал его на праздник, не слушая возражений. 

Сейчас Стив тихо радовался, что мистер Барнс не пытается выставить его вперед, чтобы найти местечко получше. Для отца Баки он, похоже, так и не стал Капитаном Америка — остался соседским парнем Стиви, бедовым, хоть и храбрым. 

В конце концов им удалось отвоевать кусок территории, достаточный, чтобы положить пледы и пристроить корзину с едой. Неподалеку на клетчатом покрывале сидела парочка: темноволосая девушка и совсем молоденький солдатик, глядевший на собравшуюся толпу со знакомой опаской.

— Тут кое-кому кое-куда надо, — сказал мистер Барнс, когда Стив с Эллен расстелили на песке скатерть. Баки тихонько покачивался на носках. Стив обругал себя, что не заметил этого раньше. 

— Мы сейчас. Пойдем, сынок, кусты поищем. 

Стив поглядел им вслед, думая в который раз, что Джорджу, успевшему повоевать в Первой мировой и в Англо-Ирландской, бой, что до сих пор ведет Баки, наверняка знаком. Так же, как знакомо ощущение непреходящего чуда оттого, что сын вообще вернулся.

Может, Стиву следовало бы оставить Баки дома. Виннифред рано или поздно поймет — а мистер Барнс и девочки наверняка скучают...

Эллен тем временем распаковала корзинку для пикника и сунула ему толстый сэндвич с огурцами. Стив с благодарностью вцепился в него зубами — успел уже проголодаться. В армии пайком суперсолдата занимались специально, а на гражданке он порой ужасался — сколько же он ест. 

— Баки выглядит лучше. — В голосе Эллен сквозило напряжение. Она побаивалась Стива после разноса, который тот ей устроил. Ее брат был всего лишь инвалидом войны — не пускающим слюни психом, не чумным больным, которого надлежало сторониться. — Отцу трудно, — сказала она, вынимая на свет божий бутерброды с арахисовым маслом. — Мама все время в постели. Бекка от нас сбежала в колледж... хорошо, хоть на лето вернулась. Отец еле справляется.

Стив возмущенно открыл рот. Как будто Баки дезертировал. Как будто он по своей воле упал с поезда. 

И закрыл. Потому что Эллен, как ни крути, была малявкой, когда Баки ушел из отцовского дома, а заботы в годы войны и вовсе стерли брата из ее мыслей. Потому и главное чувство ее к Баки — не сочувствие, а досада. 

— Я буду заботиться о Баки, пока он не поправится. Вам не придется об этом беспокоиться.

— Спасибо. — Эллен улыбнулась. Таких стеснительных подростковых улыбок ему в последнее время доставалось много. Она жевала бутерброд и время от времени бросала на Стива заинтересованные взгляды. Стив замечал их с разочарованием: ему теперь собственное тело казалось бесполезным. Иногда он думал, что должен сдать его обратно армии Соединенных Штатов. 

— Хорошо, что он с тобой. — Эллен снова заговорила, только расправившись с бутербродом — в семье Барнсов знали, что такое приличия. — А то у нас тут какие-то хулиганы на ветерана напали. Едва не забили насмерть. Денег хотели. А какие там деньги, они же ничего не зарабатывают... Отец, как узнал, едва опять к бутылке не потянулся. 

Нет; наверное, сдавать все-таки не стоит. 

Наконец Баки с отцом вернулись. Мистер Барнс легко надавил сыну на спину, заставляя опуститься на покрывало, сунул ему в руку бутерброд, который Баки, немного поразмыслив, принялся есть. Эллен еле заметно отодвинулась. Мистер Барнс вынул из корзинки несколько бутылок лимонада. Как-то раз — Баки тогда едва исполнилось шестнадцать, — он с хитрой улыбкой вот так же протянул им бутылку на пикнике, а в лимонад оказался подмешан джин. От миссис Барнс им тогда попало всем троим...

Баки продолжал механически жевать, хотя было жарко, и ему наверняка хотелось пить. Стив вытащил бейсболку из рюкзака и водрузил ему на голову. 

Прибежала наконец Ребекка — с модной прической, в облаке цветочного запаха. Эллен кинула на нее завистливый взгляд. Ребекка обняла безучастного брата, кинулась на шею Стиву. Радостной скороговоркой стала рассказывать про колледж. Стив под ее рассказы доел четвертый сэндвич. Мистер Барнс поил Баки газировкой и тихонько поглаживал по спине. До смерти не хотелось никуда идти — да вот только ни один пикник не может длиться вечно. 

— Мы условились со Старком на четыре, — он отставил пустую бутылку и потянулся за следующим сэндвичем. — Вы ведь с нами, мистер Барнс?

— С вами, — сказал Джордж без всякого энтузиазма. 

 

Стив его понимал. Мистер Барнс не желал смотреть, как его сына вытащат на сцену, словно куклу в балаганчике. 

Девочки идти отказались: они переглядывались между собой и хихикали, и Стив заподозрил, что в отсутствие Джорджа они найдут, чем заняться. 

На сей раз Говард не ограничился павильоном на ярмарке. Эстраду с огромной надписью «Старк» видно было, наверное, с Манхэттена. С эстрады гремел веселый джаз, девушки в красно-сине-белой форме танцевали, высоко задирая ноги, к вящему удовольствию публики. Стив разглядел знакомых: Сью, Бетти... а вон и Дженис, которая учила его наносить грим и которой он после спектакля рисовал на ногах «чулки». Стив мог бы сейчас быть рядом с ними, в двухтысячный раз лупить Гитлера. Он вспомнил как наяву жаркие гримерки за сценой, запах пота, духов и талька. 

Если подумать, то, чем он сейчас занимается в СНР, недалеко ушло от пощечин Гитлеру. Там его тоже держали за свадебного генерала. 

У эстрады было не протолкнуться. К счастью, Стива и Баки в толпе каким-то немыслимым образом отыскал Джарвис и провел к хозяину. 

— Стив, дружище! — Говард обнял его, как давно потерянного брата. Они виделись совсем недавно, когда Стив приводил Баки в госпиталь на первую серию анализов. Так что радость Старка наверняка происходила из бутылки. 

— Сержант Барнс. — Он легонько хлопнул Баки по плечу. — Эй, он у тебя отлично выглядит!

— Говард, — сказал Стив. — Оставь его, не тяни на сцену. Если тебе нужна дрессированная обезьянка, я к твоим услугам. 

— Ну, брось, Стив, мы же договаривались. Ему не надо будет ничего делать, просто постоять. Газетчики любят его и так. 

Газетчики и вправду любили Баки Барнса. После их возвращения статьями про падение с поезда и чудесное спасение были полны все журналы. Потом, поняв, что интервью от Баки они в ближайшее время не получат, репортеры притихли. Но сейчас с удовольствием воспользуются случаем...

Постоять — под грохот аплодисментов, выкрики из толпы, вспышки фотоаппаратов. По Баки не видно было особой реакции, но Стив приучился уже ловить моменты, когда тот замирал на месте и будто сжимался. 

— Подумай о парнях, которым гораздо хуже, Стив. Барнс у нас тут хотя бы на своем ходу. Подумай о тех, кто до сих пор с койки встать не может, потому что мозг отказывает. Я способен им помочь. Но для этого нужно, чтобы мне поверили. Нужно расшевелить наших толстосумов. У некоторых из них сыновья были в Нормандии и сами вернулись контуженные. 

Теперь Стив понял, почему Говард не настаивал на костюме: ему не нужно было, чтобы капитан Америка выделялся из толпы. Напротив, он хотел, чтобы Стив и Баки выглядели как все остальные вернувшиеся с войны американцы. Просто хороший парень, который заботится о боевом товарище. 

— Нам нужен парень из народа. — Старк будто услышал его мысли. — Чернявому выскочке вроде меня они не поверят. Я для них слишком эксцентричен. То ли дело — Капитан Америка и его знаменитый друг. 

— Кто тебе должен поверить?

Говард пожал плечами. 

— Верхушка. Правительство. Люди с большими деньгами. 

Стив не думал, что Говарду могут понадобиться чужие деньги. У него вроде своих хватало. Но, как бы то ни было,он был прав насчет других ребят — тех, кто не может похвастать личным знакомством с Говардом Старком. 

— Привози его на следующей неделе в клинику. Анализы готовы. Доктора считают, что он готов к первому сеансу. 

Стива ударило надеждой одновременно со страхом. Говардово изобретение больше всего походило на зубоврачебное кресло, а сама процедура — на электрошок. Ему страшно было представлять в этом кресле Баки. 

Но ведь он и сам боялся лезть в ту «железную деву», и да, было чертовски больно. Но потом все его болезни прошли.

Баки ведь уже расшевелился — если вспомнить, каким он был. Может, хватит одной процедуры... или хотя бы нескольких. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он искренне. 

Их с Баки и мистером Барнсом усадили на почетные места у самой сцены. Музыка тут была громкой, навязчивой, и Стив то и дело с беспокойством поглядывал на друга. Но у того выражение лица не менялось. Он будто не слышал музыки, или перестал ее замечать, как перестают со временем замечать шум боя. 

После оркестр замолчал, девушки, послав всем воздушные поцелуи, убежали со сцены. Занявший их место Говард стал разливаться соловьем. Говорил долго — особенно для Старков, которые, хоть и любили пустить пыль в глаза, предпочитали заниматься делом. Рассказывал о наступившем мире — и о том, как он непрочен, о бывших союзниках и новых врагах, подстерегающих Америку на каждом шагу. О том, что победа в сорок пятом была лишь паузой в борьбе против враждебных сил. И для того, чтобы Америка спала спокойно, многие должны работать неусыпно...

Стив был рад, что Баки сидит рядом, почти касается его плеча. Потому что он не слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит. Отчего Говард говорит о войне — хотя должен бы завести речь о мире. 

«А вернее — не хотел понимать, Роджерс», — сказал прежний Баки. «Не до того было». 

Потому он и не задавался вопросом, отчего его не подпускают к важным миссиям в СНР. Отчего тот СНР вообще не расформируют, раз уж война кончилась.

«Кончилась, сопляк? Серьезно?»

Нет, конечно. 

Война продолжалась; а у Стива в последнее время голова была слишком занята, чтобы сообразить, что происходит. И чем именно занимается Говард. Ему ведь не деньги нужны на самом деле — ему нужно, чтобы простые американцы аплодировали его изобретениям, не задумываясь о том, что именно он изобретает. 

— ... и один из тех, кто помог нам приблизить эту победу, сейчас здесь, с нами! Господа, поприветствуйте Стива Роджерса, которого вы все знаете, как Капитана Америку!

Он быстро сжал плечо Баки и взбежал на сцену под грохот аплодисментов. Говард все вещал:

— Мне не нужно представлять вам этого человека. Самый известный капитан Армии США, наше супероружие! 

Подручный Говарда подал ему щит — один из прототипов того, что сейчас лежал у Стива в спальне, и Старк, недолго думая, метнул его. Стив его поймал — инстинктивно, отметил, что баланс у прототипа паршивый. Публика в восторге затопала ногами.

— Брось его, Кэп!

— Давай, мне бросай!

— Комми, комми по голове!

Он оглядел публику — и зацепился за взгляд Баки. Потому что тот — впервые с того момента, как Стив нашел его в снегу, — смотрел на него недоуменно и с тревогой.

Тихо, Бак. Тихо. Все хорошо. 

— Вы все знаете эту историю — когда, вооруженный одним этим щитом, Стив Роджерс отправился вызволять из плена своего друга и заодно освободил весь лагерь. Леди и джентльмены, вот человек, ради которого Капитан отправился на линию фронта, сержант Баки Барнс!

Другой подручный помог Баки подняться на сцену. В свете софитов Стиву было видно, как под кожей у друга ходят желваки. Его подвели поближе, и Стив обнял его за плечи. Застучали пулеметной очередью затворы фотоаппаратов.

— Сержант Барнс едва не отдал собственную жизнь, спасая Стива, и сильно пострадал. Он и мой боевой товарищ тоже, и я рад, что сержант дал свое согласие на испытание технологии, которая может помочь раненым бойцам, тем, что пострадали от ранения в голову или контузий — транскраниальной стимуляции мозга. 

«Да как он, черт возьми, может дать согласие?»

Баки замер в идеально-спокойной позе: верный признак того, что ему неудобно. Стив на секунду испугался, что Говард решит выкатить аппарат на сцену и продемонстрировать первый сеанс прямо здесь: с него бы сталось. Но слава Богу, на это Говард не решился. 

У Стива перед глазами встала необыкновенно ясная картинка: Баки, прикованный к креслу, с капой в зубах, воет от боли, когда электрические заряды прошивают его голову. Стив тряхнул головой.

Об этом он тоже не подумал. Такая машина, возможно, вернет речь раненым — а если с ее помощью попробуют разговорить чужих пленных? Или слегка «исправить» мозги тех, кого посчитают коммунистом или просто человеком, неудобным обществу?

Говард закончил свой рассказ, когда толпа зашумела, явно теряя интерес к медицинским терминам. Махнул рукой:

— А теперь я покажу вам другое изобретение. Оно куда более опасное — потому что предназначено не для наших раненых ребят, а для наших врагов. Но я думаю, вам понравится! Мисс. — Он простер руку за сцену. — Выводите! 

Роскошная блондинка на каблуках вкатила на эстраду маленькую, алую, как лак на ее ногтях, безобидную с виду модель ударной установки. 

Об этой установке Стив слышал в СНР — хоть и не от Говарда. Знал он о ней только самое элементарное — что занимается ей лаборатория Старка и что дальнобойность у нее больше, чем у русской «Катюши». А кое-чего не знал — но вечный ветер слухов доносил до его ушей, мол, в этой установке будет использоваться неведомая прежде энергия, так что, комми, держитесь крепче — мало вам не покажется. 

Стив догадывался, что это за энергия, и жалел теперь, что не похоронил тессеракт где-нибудь в океане, а доставил его по адресу, как хороший мальчик. 

Без устали болтающий Говард затих, и оказалось, что все смотрят на Стива. 

— Так что же, Капитан Америка. Я хочу предоставить вам честь сегодняшнего выстрела. Сегодня из этой малышки вылетит только фейерверк!

Стив коротко улыбнулся. Он чувствовал решимость — как в детстве перед схваткой с бандой Паттерсонов. 

— Я бы хотел сказать пару слов, если ты не возражаешь.

— Ну конечно, не возражаю! Дайте микрофон моему дорогому другу!

Брюнетка, накрашенная так же ярко, как и блондинка, поднесла ему микрофон. Стив посмотрел в толпу, а потом перевел взгляд на мистера Барнса. 

— Когда-то я был тощим больным подростком, и весил девяносто фунтов, — сказал он. В толпе засмеялись. — И тогда я больше всего ненавидел хулиганов. Сильных ребят, которые не знают, что делать со своими мускулами и используют их, чтобы отбирать мелочь у малышей послабее. А потом меня сделали вот таким. — Он напряг бицепсы, и публика восхищенно засвистела. — И тогда я понял кое-что. Когда тебе достается сила, особенно, если она несравнима с силой других, самое трудное, — это самому не стать хулиганом. Это сложно: всегда возникает вопрос, куда девать лишние мускулы. Или лишнее оружие. — Он оглянулся на Говарда — у того слегка вытянулось лицо. — Очень легко начать искать врагов, чтобы на ком-то потренироваться. А если ищешь — обязательно найдешь. Гитлер вот нашел. — Опять смешки. Мистер Барнс глядел со зрительского места, склонив голову к плечу. — И мы найдем, если станем искать. Вы все желаете устроить фейерверк коммунистам. — Он кивнул на алую, нарочито безобидную зенитку. — Вы умудрились забыть, что еще два года назад мы сражались с ними плечом к плечу и обнимались у Эльбы. Думаю, среди них есть мерзавцы, но те русские, с которыми мне довелось вместе воевать, — смелые и достойные люди. 

Он чувствовал рядом Баки, хоть и не смотрел на него. Тот замер в одной позе, и Стив понимал, что публику эта неподвижность пугает — но сам он ощущал безмолвную поддержку. 

Прости, Бак. Прости меня. 

— Да, сейчас мы можем справиться с коммунистами. У нас есть оружие — и вот это, и другое. С японцами мы справились — но вы сами знаете, сколько гражданских погибло, сколько женщин и детей сгорело заживо. Вот тогда я впервые задал себе вопрос — не стали ли мы, сами того не заметив, теми самыми ребятами, которые избивают малышей в подворотнях?

Он перевел дух. 

— Мистер Старк говорил сегодня о наших раненых. Я изо всех сил желаю, чтобы ему удалось им помочь. Я молюсь каждый день, чтобы мой друг выздоровел, и я знаю, что вы так же молитесь за своих близких. Но не надо забывать, что оружие, которое мы обращаем против других, если оно обращено несправедливо, выстрелит по нам самим. И раненых будет еще больше. Думаю, те из вас, кто постарше, помнят, что вам говорили о Первой мировой войне. Будто бы это «война, которая закончит все войны»...

Мистер Барнс одобрительно кивнул — да и не он один.

— А потом то же самое нам говорили о Второй. Может, и правда — пора уже их закончить? У нас сейчас мир, за который столько ребят полегло в Нормандии. И те, кто вернулся, все до одного побывали в аду. И я думаю, не совру, если скажу и за себя, и за остальных. Мы всегда готовы встать против реальной опасности, но мы не хотим, чтобы власти намеренно искали для Америки врагов. Ни за границей, ни в стране. Мы и так найдем, что делать с нашими мускулами. Спасибо, Говард, за честь, но стреляй лучше ты. Мне хватит щита. 

 

Когда они с Баки спустились с эстрады, их встретила Пегги. Стива это даже не удивило.

Значит, все-таки фондю...

— Это было по меньшей мере неблагодарно, — сказала она.

— Я знаю, Пег. И мне жаль. 

— И неумно. Ты представляешь себе, сколько тут было журналистов? И что о тебе завтра напишут? Желаешь, чтобы Капитан Америка оказался в красном списке?

— А что, там такая плохая компания?

— А о Барнсе ты не подумал? 

— Подумал, — сказал Стив. — Это он вытаскивал меня из подворотен. И первым получал от хулиганов. 

Пегги поджала губы со смесью недовольства — и восхищения.

— Ты не меняешься, Стив Роджерс. И поэтому с тобой очень трудно иметь дело. 

 

— Пойдемте, — сказал Стив. Он крепко держал Баки за локоть и поглядывал на друга с тревогой — и с надеждой. Но Баки вернулся к своему всегдашнему состоянию, шагал, как автомат.

— Пойдемте, — согласился мистер Барнс. — Темнеет уже. На берег сейчас не пробьемся.

Пробились — на удивление, благодаря Баки. Как и на вокзале, ему уступали дорогу, и уже скоро, совсем немного потолкавшись, они вернулись к девочкам. Только теперь Стив понял, почему Эллен и Ребекка не пошли с ними. На скатерти парадно возвышался торт, утыканный свечами, рядом — фрукты, бутылка белого вина в ведерке со льдом и пакет с серебристой лентой. 

— Мы так и думали, что ты забудешь о своем дне рождения, Стив, — упрекнула Ребекка. 

— Но мы-то не забыли, — сказала Эллен, вставая с зажигалкой на колени около торта. — Это мама испекла, — добавила она, хотя Стив поспорил бы, что торт — дело ее рук. Виннифред видеть не могла армейских друзей Баки — а Стив тоже был среди них. 

— Баки нам не простил бы, — сказала Бекки. — До сих пор помню, как он выпрашивал у меня деньги из копилки, чтобы купить тебе подарок.

Эллен наконец зажгла все свечи и начала, не очень попадая в ноты:

— С днем рождения тебя, с днем рождения тебя...

Ребекка и Джордж подхватили; а когда он задул свечи, со всех сторон донеслись аплодисменты. Сидящая рядом молодая пара улыбалась; солдатик крикнул ему:

— Долгих лет, кэп!

Стив расцеловал девочек и мистера Барнса, с удовольствием съел огромный кусок торта. Перед Баки поставили такой же, но он торт проигнорировал, снова глядя Стиву за плечо.

Но ведь было же это — беспокойство в его глазах. Не показалось. 

— А это от нас всех, — мистер Барнс протягивал ему пакет. — И от Джимми тоже, верно, Джимми?

В пакете оказался огромный набор фаберовских карандашей. Новая коллекция, на которую он все заглядывался, проходя мимо художественного магазина.

— Да вы с ума сошли, — искренне сказал Стив. Ему стыдно было смотреть в глаза мистеру Барнсу. 

— Вы не понимаете? Я этой своей речью Баки подставил. Теперь Говард вряд ли захочет иметь с ним дело...

— Что язык тебя погубит, ну так это весь квартал знал, еще, когда ты был мальцом, — кивнул Джордж. — Думаешь, так это хорошо — если Джимми привяжут к креслу и будут ток пускать? Ну его, такое лечение. Он сам потихоньку отойдет. Ему ведь уже гораздо лучше. Вот не думал, что это скажу, но ты на него хорошо влияешь...

— Ты ведь все еще рисуешь, правда, Стив? Я помню, ты все время рисовал Баки. А он бесился...

Ребекка бы, наверное, удивилась, узнав, насколько ничего в этом плане не изменилось. А может, и не удивилась бы. Она всегда понимала про них с Баки что-то такое, чего не могли понять остальные. 

Когда Стив доел торт и налюбовался подарком, уже стемнело. Он не уверен был, что останется на фейерверки — не знал, как Баки отреагирует, — но Ребекка сказала:

— Скоро салют в твою честь. — Так друг говорил ему каждое четвертое июля. И мистер Барнс стал уговаривать их остаться. 

Из-за фейерверков на пляже стало еще больше людей; им пришлось потесниться, а потом и встать. Поначалу Баки на залпы никак не отреагировал, взгляд не изменился. 

Фейерверки вспыхивали и раскатывались по небу мирным огнем, который ничего общего не имел с лупившими в небо зенитками — и все же его напоминал. Стиву с каждым всполохом становилось немного не по себе. Но он не давал себе воли: сидел и нарочно смотрел на расцветающие в темном небе огненные цветы, не позволяя прорваться плохим воспоминаниям. Оглянулся на Баки — каково ему, — и увидел, что друга рядом нет. 

Стив завертел головой. Сперва подумал, что отец снова увел его по нужде (как только пробились через такую толпу?). Но мистер Барнс по-прежнему стоял рядом, обнимая дочерей. 

Накатил страх. Стив беспомощно оглядывался. Всполохи освещали лица, но лица Баки среди них не было. А если ему стало страшно, если он куда-то убрел — ночью, в такой толпе. 

— Баки!

Его голоса наверняка не было слышно из-за грома фейерверка. Стив велел себе не поддаваться панике — и в паузе между залпами услышал хриплый голос — до того привычный, что Стив даже не сразу удивился. 

— Пролетит, рядовой. Не наша. Тихо. 

Оказалось, что Баки совсем рядом; стоит рядом с давешним солдатиком, который от страха съежился на своем покрывале, едва не позволив себя затоптать. Его девушка обнимала жениха, будто силясь защитить.

— Без паники. Это мимо. 

Голос у Баки был невыразительный — и все-таки он говорил!

Стив вздохнул. Снова разыскал мистера Барнса с девочками. Сказал, что все-таки отведет Баки домой. Джордж не стал уговаривать его подождать и поехать с ними на машине, только сунул в руки заготовленный пакет с остатками пиршества и стиснул плечо. 

Стив вернулся к Баки и солдатику. 

— Рядовой, — сказал он командным голосом, опять дождавшись паузы. — Фамилия?

— О’Мэлли, сэр, — отреагировал тот.

— Рядовой О’Мэлли. — Он поглядел на Баки. — Сержант Барнс. Мы уходим отсюда. Пошли.

— Да, сэр. — Мальчишка живо поднялся. — Спасибо. 

Стив и девушка, которая представилась Долли (надо же!) вдвоем усердно заработали локтями. Наконец толпа выпустила их в спокойную свежую ночь. Солдатик глубоко вздохнул и без сил опустился на парапет. 

— Господи, — сказал он. — Извините, неловко-то как. Приложило. Простите.

— Не извиняйтесь, рядовой, — машинально сказал Стив. Он с надеждой глядел на Баки.

— Вот и я ему говорю, что нечего извиняться, - кивнула Долли.

— Не думал, что так приложит. Люк О’Мэлли, сто двадцать седьмая. Спасибо, сержант. 

— Баки, — сказал Стив. — Бак.

Тот глядел в небо, на все еще продолжающиеся всплески огня. 

— Далеко, — сказал он удовлетворенно.

— Баки, — очень осторожно позвал Стив. — Баки, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. 

— Это ведь сержант Барнс? — У рядового лицо засветилось. — Я читал, как он упал в горах и едва не погиб. Вы его чудом вытащили.

Стива — как всегда при таких разговорах — пробрало холодом при мысли, что никакого чуда могло бы не произойти, если бы в самолете, который должен был за ними прилететь, не случилось неисправности. Он опоздал на двое суток; и в эти сутки оглохшему от горя Стиву совершенно нечего было делать. Ребята разбили палатку и по очереди охраняли трясущегося от страха и холода Золу. И никто не стал останавливать Стива, когда тот решил вернуться к месту падения. Он хотел просто посмотреть, вдруг он сможет добраться до тела. Тогда он заберет Баки домой. Жутко было думать, что его разденут звери, еще жутче — оставить его в таком безнадежно пустом и холодном месте. Стив долгие часы пробирался по льду; брови и ресницы заледенели, но он почти не замечал холода. Фьюри говорил, что у него фотографическая память — на сей раз она Стива не подвела, он в точности запомнил то место, где Баки сорвался. И несколько раз едва не сорвался сам, без снаряжения спускаясь в пропасть. На такой случай им снаряжение не предусматривалось.

Если подумать, ему повезло — кровь на снегу была очень яркой, ее невозможно было не заметить. А потом были жуткие полдня, когда Стив сперва тащил Баки на себе вверх, не думая, что вытянет, а потом ждал подмоги и пытался согреть. 

До самого госпиталя он не верил, что Баки выживет. Решил, что Господь просто решил посильнее над ним посмеяться. Он ведь отправлялся искать тело. 

Но ведь он и тела не нашел бы — если бы не поломка самолета и не упрямство Филлипса, который боялся доверять Золу чужим — иначе отправил бы за ними первого попавшегося летчика. Стив просто не успел бы вернуться за Баки. 

Иногда это ему снилось — снилось, как он пьет за упокой в разрушенном баре, один. Теперь — один навсегда. Иногда во сне появлялась Пегги и убеждала, что он не виноват. От таких снов Стив долго не мог отойти, рассматривал царапины на потолке до самого утра — а позже, когда они снова стали, как в детстве, делить кровать — опускал руку Баки на предплечье, чтобы чувствовать его — живого. 

Может, он и не разговаривает с тобой оттого, что знает это. Не случись поломки — и он бы долго умирал в том ущелье...

— Сержант Барнс спасся чудом, — сказал он рядовому. — Это верно. 

Потом они потихоньку побрели к станции. Баки снова замкнулся внутри себя, но Стива уже переполняла легкая, как гелий, надежда. Они шли по мирной улочке мимо выставленных на улицу кресел — их вынесли старики, чтобы полюбоваться фейерверком. Где-то на террасе играл патефон, песня про трех сестричек. На углу две маленькие девочки, исполненные важности — и радости оттого, что не гонят спать, — продавали лимонад. Стив купил у них напитка на всю компанию. Кое-где еще жарили барбекю, и Стив снова почувствовал, как проголодался. За ними увязалась маленькая собака, шутливо всех обгавкала и вернулась к дому. 

— Ради этого, — тихо сказал рядовой О’Мэлли. — Ради этого, правда?

— Правда, — сказал Стив. 

В поезде они разговорились. Оказалось, что рядовой с молодой женой («миссис О’Мэлли, да, я еще не устала это слушать»;) живут совсем недалеко от их с Баки довоенной квартирки. Стив вспомнил, что сказала Эллен про хулиганов, и встревожился.

— Вот что. Мы вас до дому проводим. Нам с Баки прогуляться не помешает. Мы мало где бываем. А, Бак?

В этот раз молчание он истолковал как знак согласия. 

Стив шел по знакомым улицам со странным чувством. Ему казалось, что вот сейчас они встретят прежних Стива и Баки — совсем не похожих на тех, кем они стали. 

Баки с рядовым шли чуть впереди. Оказалось, что О’Мэлли воевал вместе с одним капралом, переведенным после ранения из сто седьмого, и теперь он обстоятельно рассказывал «сарджу» историю их с капралом знакомства. Его, казалось, абсолютно не заботило, что «сардж» не слушает.

Стив с девушкой шли, чуть поотстав.

— Как вы думаете, — спросила она тихо, — как Бог решает, кто должен жить, а кто — нет? Я благодарю Его каждый день, что вернул мне Люка. 

— Я тоже, — вырвалось у Стива. 

— Но я, наверное, никогда не пойму, почему все остальные не вернулись. Наверное, мы и не должны этого понимать. Просто беречь тех, кто остался...

Будто в ответ на ее слова из темноты им навстречу выступили четверо. Стив мгновенно порадовался, что послушал интуицию — как тогда в Альпах — и не позволил парочке уйти в одиночестве. 

— Эй, — сказал рыжеволосый парень, самый массивный из всех и похожий на старшего Паттерсона. — А может, оставите нам цыпочку, вам и так весело...

Драка Стива тоже порадовала, хоть и оказалась короткой. Массивного он сложил на землю, его приятелю дал в челюсть, так, что тот отлетел к мусорному баку. Третьему на удивление точно зарядила между ног миссис О’Мэлли.

— Отличный удар, мэм!

— Спасибо. 

Стив решил, что четвертый удрал, но, обернувшись, увидел парня на земле. Баки стоял над ним, уставившись на хулигана тем же заторможенным взглядом, каким смотрел на вложенный в руку бутерброд.

— Молодец, сардж! Одной рукой свалил!

— Молодец, — тихо повторил Стив. — Все целы? Пойдемте. Вызовем полицию из автомата. Пусть забирают. Пойдем, Бак.

Друг не двигался. 

— Сержант Барнс. 

На войне так уже было: Баки без труда укладывал в рукопашной бойцов куда сильнее себя, а потом застывал в прострации, не понимая. Стив увел его, осторожно взяв под локоть. Они остановились позвонить, а потом довели чету О’Мэлли до дверей. 

— Часто они у вас тут бывают?

— Часто, — фыркнула девушка. — Когда я ходила на завод в ночную смену, всем девушкам пришлось научиться приемам борьбы. 

— Отлично. Мэм, я думаю, нам нужно основать патруль. 

— Ого! Это что же, что-то вроде коммандос?

— Именно, рядовой О’Мэлли. И если я правильно понимаю, вы с женой уже в отряде. 

* * *

На обратной дороге Стиву показалось, что в походке Баки уже гораздо меньше автоматизма. Может быть, мистер Барнс прав. Может быть, Баки сможет вернуться обратно без всяких замысловатых приборов. Если будет знать, насколько нужен здесь. Как сегодня был нужен обезумевшему от страха солдату. 

Но у Стива страха внутри ничуть не меньше...

В доме, где они жили теперь, были открыты окна; соседи до сих пор не ложились. 

\- А ведь сегодня и правда был хороший день, а, Бак?

Где-то играл патефон, музыка звенела на лестничной площадке. Перри Комо пел «До конца времен». 

— До конца времен, пока звезды горят,  
Пока птицы поют, я буду любить тебя...

— Эй, Бак, — неожиданно для самого себя попросил Стив, — потанцуй со мной. Пегги мне дала отставку. И потом, ей бы я ноги отдавил. А ты привыкший. 

Он шагнул к Баки, взял его за плечи. Дом пуст; а в такую ночь даже если и увидят двух танцующих солдат, в худшем случае решат, что они нализались. Стив сделал шажок влево, вперед. Баки шагнул за ним. И еще раз. И еще. 

— Пока не исчезнут горы, не засохнут колодцы,  
Я буду рядом, заботиться о тебе сквозь смех и слезы...

Стив медленно кружил на месте, прижав к себе Баки. Через окно на площадку заглядывала луна. Все хорошо. Он склонил голову другу на плечо. Завтра... завтра он нарисует Баки на пляже. Баки с поверженным хулиганом у ног. Как хорошо, что ему было кого рисовать. Было, кого позвать, если во сне он опять окажется под толщей льда или в полусоженном баре. Потому что рано или поздно Баки его услышит. 

И вернется домой. 

Стив даже не удивился, когда ему на спину легла теплая, сильная ладонь.


End file.
